


Formal

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #7: Formal</p><p>In which Tony suggests they go public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I wasn't feeling well yesterday

”You should join me tomorrow. For that benefit,” Tony says one day and Loki is caught completely off guard.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. You’ll get to wear a fancy suit and we can get piss drunk and have sex in the bathroom.”

Loki knows what Tony is trying to get at. Because Tony didn’t explicitly state that they should go with Loki in disguise and that means something. It means that Tony wants to take _Loki_ , he wants to take him and him alone. Not some babe with his mind and his color scheme, but _him_. He wants to make it official and he wants to do it with a bang, dragging him out onto a red carpet in front of a whole bunch of paparazzi who will scream and shout and take their picture.

It means Tony wants to take it a step further. It means he’s done hiding and that he’d not ashamed to say ‘look at this, this man is mine’ and it means that he’s not afraid. They haven’t told anybody yet though Loki has a sneaking suspicion that agent Romanoff knows because there’s something in the way she looks at them, whether they are together or apart and Loki doesn’t know whether he is offended that a mere human manages to best him or if he’s just really really impresses. (It’s probably a bit of both though he will never admit to either of them).

“I don’t see why not.”


End file.
